List of Maps in RAN Online
This is a complete list of the maps in RAN Online as of Dec. 2013 in the order that they appear on the map list. The difference between a Campus and Non-Campus map is that campus maps, in addition to being accessible via the main "Campus" map, all share the same basic map layout. This list may need to be reordered more appropriately later. ''' REMINDER '''JAMES CHADWICK AGANG WILL MAKE A NEW VERSION OF THE GAME, HE WANTED TO UPGRADE RAN ONLINE AND DO HIS BEST FOR THAT. List of Maps Non-Campus Maps: SG Campus 1F SG Campus Sacred Gate Hole MP Campus 1F MP Campus Mystic Peak Hole Phoenix Campus 1F Phoenix Campus Phoenix Hole Leonine Campus Leonine Campus 1F Leonine Campus 2F Leonine Campus 3F Leonine Campus B1 Leonine Campus B2 Trading Hole SG Hole Passage Wharf Passage Hangout 1F Ch1 Hangout 2F Ch1 Hangout 3F Ch1 Marketplace Practicing Yard Tokyo II Trading 3 Passage Prison Middle Hole Root Hole Leonine Campus B3 Wedding Hall Prison Test Zone Labatory 7 Tokyo Head. B 30F Head. B 50F Head. B 90F Head. B Left Wall Head. B Right Wall Director Room* (Does not have gate to Head. B Floor 1 / Another W South) Director Room 2* (Does have the above gates) Head. B U-ground Another W South Another W centre Another W North Head. B 1F Head. B 51F Event Zone Cube Map Hangout 1F Ch2 Hangout 1F Ch3 Hangout 2F Ch2 Hangout 2F Ch3 Hangout 3F Ch2 Hangout 3F Ch3 Carpark 1 Carpark 2 SG E-Room Front MP E-Room Front Pnx E-Room Front Trd E-Room Front SG E-Room MP E-Room Phoenix E-Room Trading E-Room St. Power Plant Tyranny - This links to the Tyranny PvP page. A map will be included there. Lost City Chaos Island Trading 4 Passage CDM E-Room St. Research Cplx Cplx Basement Tutorial (This map is currently inaccessible due to lack of a gate, so not sure why this is here. Possible old / unused map?) Premium Airport - To enter you will need a Premium Entry Ticket which can be purchased in the web shop. Campus Maps: These maps can be accessed via the main Campus map. Most of these share the same basic map layout. Study Room 1 - Sacred Gate Campus Study Room 2 - Sacred Gate Campus (This map is currently inaccessible due to lack of a gate, so not sure why this is here. Possible old / unused map?) Dormitory - Sacred Gate Campus Study Room 3 - Sacred Gate Campus History Centre - Sacred Gate Campus Library - Sacred Gate Campus Society Room - Sacred Gate Campus Science Centre - Sacred Gate Campus Study Room 2 - Mystic Peak Campus (This one shows up as a blank white screen with only a map link. Possible unnecessary deleted map.) Study Room 1 - Mystic Peak Campus Library - Mystic Peak Campus Art Centre - Mystic Peak Campus Student Centre 1 - Mystic Peak Campus Student Centre 2 - Mystic Peak Campus Dormitory - Mystic Peak Campus 2nd Dormitory - Mystic Peak Campus Study Room 2 - Phoenix Campus (This one shows up as a blank white screen with only a map link too. Possibly this map was unused and deleted.) Study Room 1 - Phoenix Campus Dormitory - Phoenix Campus Science Centre - Phoenix Campus Renovation Centre - Phoenix Campus Laboratory - Phoenix Campus Practice Room - Phoenix Campus Supplies Room - Phoenix Campus Library - Phoenix Campus Category:Ran Maps